Miss Bennet No Longer
by dreamchaser31
Summary: Lady Anne Darcy wants grandchildren, a lot of them! And when she meets the elusive Miss Bennet, the very one who's rejected her son, she puts her matchmaking skills to the test.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story! Let me know what you think! Should I continue?! I own nothing, and in fact some of the conversations is taken from the wonderful 2005 movie. All characters belong to Jane Austen.**_

Chapter 1

"Miss Elizabeth!" Lady Anne Darcy, heard her son before she saw him, running past her study, and outside, Georgiana followed soon after, but she called her young daughter by name.

"Georgiana, come here, my love."

Georgiana, stopped, and seemed disappointed, but obeyed her beloved mother anyway. "Yes mother?"

"What is your brother up to?"

"She is here mother!" Georgiana's wide blue eyes, dazzled in excitement.

"Who is here?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet! She is here! She is touring the house!"

The great lady's eyes widened in realization. The woman who rejected her son, who changed her son these last few months. "Well, where is she."

"She ran off when she saw Fitzwilliam."

"Why?"

"I do not know, you stopped me before I could reach them!"

Lady Anne had to laugh at her young daughter, practically bouncing in excitement. "Calm my love. Come," she held her arm out for her. "Let us see if we can see where they got off to."

Georgiana took her mother's arm in excitement and they made their way outside. They spotted the twosome immediately. Lady Anne had to hide back a gasp.

The girl was quite beautiful. Her hair, long, dark, and unrestrained, hung down her back. She was tall, just a little shorter than her son. And very thin, but did not lack a womanly appearance.

Georgiana looked at her mother wide-eyed. They were thinking the exact same thing.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, did not have a chance of not falling in love with this girl as soon as he met her. She was strikingly perfect.

Lady Anne and her daughter stood at the top of the steps, as they watched the Master of Pemberley converse with his love. She was biting her lips now, and looked quite nervous, while wringing her hands in front of her."

"I thought you were in London," her voice was high.

"No. No I'm not." Lady Anne shook her head at her frank son, as Georgiana giggled.

"No," Elizabeth replied "We would not have come-"

"No I came back a day early for some business with my steward."

"-if we had known you were here," Elizabeth looked weary. "I'm in Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle."

"Are you having," Darcy was becoming affected by her sudden presence. "a pleasant trip?"

"Very pleasant," she smiled, and she was radiant. "Tomorrow we go to Matlock."

"Tomorrow!" Lady Anne, heard the disappointment in his voice, and began to make her way down the stairs. "May I see you back to the village," her son was at a loss. It was time for her to step in.

"No! No, I'm very fond of walking."

"Yes! Yes I know," he trailed off when he realized his mother's presence.

"Fitzwilliam, dearest. You must introduce me to this charming young woman." Lady Anne Darcy, was all politeness. She looked between the couple and noticed their blushes.

Darcy cleared his throat, and made the introduction. "Mother," Elizabeth's eyes widened, "This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I met her while I was visiting with Bingley in Hertfordshire. Miss Bennet, this is my mother, Lady Anne Darcy. And I'm sure my sister Georgiana, is eavesdropping on the staircase," he said in amusement.

Elizabeth noticed his tease as she made her curtsey to Darcy's mother. "Lady Anne, I have heard so much about you. I think Lady Catherine is your sister, is she not?"

"She is indeed, Miss Bennet. You have met her then?"

"Yes," Elizabeth's smile was generous. "Yes I met her. I stayed a month with a friend in Kent, and we dined with her quite a bit. She is very-"

"Commandeering," Lady Anne, offered amused.

"That is not the exact word I was looking for," Elizabeth giggled.

"It is the truth though," Lady Anne looked thoughtful. "Miss Bennet, you said you were with your aunt and uncle. Where are they now?"

Elizabeth now looked sheepish, "I actually lost them, I got so interested in the house. You have a beautiful house, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy nodded his thanks, still shocked at seeing the woman who haunted his dreams at night standing in front of him, a reality.

"You say you are to go to Matlock tomorrow? Would you mind delaying your trip a few days, and have dinner with us tomorrow evening? I would dearly love to get to know you. And your family, of course."

Elizabeth blushed, "I should ask them, but I doubt they would say no. So you have our thanks."

Lady Anne smiled an endearing smile that quite reminded Elizabeth of her son. They had the same smile. _Too bad Darcy rarely showed his,_ she thought.

"Fitzwilliam, do go and fetch Miss Bennet a carriage, you and Georgiana shall escort her back to Lambton," Elizabeth was about to protest, "No, no. I insist. And we shall see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I thank you Mrs. Darcy. You are far too kind."

"What is a little kindness among friends, Miss Bennet," and with that she walked up the stairs to find Mrs. Reynolds to put tomorrow's dinner plans into motion, as her son and daughter ushered the young woman back to her family.

Later that night, Georgiana had retired early, her excitement at meeting the Miss Elizabeth Bennet, wore her out.

"Fitzwilliam, come sit by your mother, it is lonely over here, and you have been reading that same page for the last half hour."

He blushed, and sat down beside her.

"Your Miss Bennet is a beautiful one, Fitzwilliam. I am not sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Think of all the gentleman, and the attention she must attract. You are a jealous suitor, my son. You think this would work?" She was teasing, but the truth in her words hit her son.

"She is not my Miss Bennet, mother, hardly." His sigh was great.

"Fitzwilliam," she placed a hand over his. "You've had to carry more on your shoulders than most young men your age. Your father would be so proud of you. You think of others more than yourself. But," she paused, "I think it is time you thought of yourself. You're lonely, my son. I can see that."

He only nodded.

"And no, she is not your Miss Bennet now. But very soon, I am sure she will be. The sooner the better, in fact. Oh! Think of my beautiful grandbabies!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Your reviews are awesome! Glad you like the concept! The more reviews I get and input, the more I want to write!**_

Chapter 2

Her son was nervous, that much she was certain, he stayed by the window the whole day, much to the teasing of his little sister. Lady Anne truly felt for her only son.

"Fitzwilliam, dear, it is said a watched pot never boils. Come away from the window, my love, and sit with your sister and I. We dearly miss your company." She watched as her son tore his eyes from the road, sighing, he made his way to the ladies. "I do not know if I should be offended that you do not want to sit with us, or delighted that you are this smitten over a girl, do you Georgiana?" She turned to her daughter who giggled, and looked back to her embroidery.

"My big brother, useless in the face of a pretty lady."

"Quite so," Lady Anne nodded in agreement.

"Are you two finished," Darcy snapped, then sighed. "I am sorry. I am just-"

"Nervous. In love. Pondering on how to attract the affection of the only woman you have showed interest in?"

Darcy sighed, and leaned back into the sofa, "She does not love me, mother."

"Perhaps not, but she is far from indifferent to you, that I can tell. We should only just help her along. Perhaps, we can convince her to stay a few days more, and she shall see Bingley. You said so yourself, that you wanted to correct the wrongs you bestowed on her family. Maybe Bingley should be the first."

"I doubt Bingley will speak to me after I tell him."

"Bingley is a good man, son. He does not hold grudges. Now his sister-"

Georgiana now broke into a fit of giggles, "She's so orange!"

Lady Anne had to bite back a laugh, while she scolded her youngest, "Georgiana, do not be rude, my love. Perhaps that is the latest fashion, and we are simply behind the times."

"I highly doubt it mother," her giggles continue. "Tell me. How do Mr. Bingley, and Miss Bingley hail from the same parentage?"

"GEORGIANA!"

Darcy laughed, really laughed, for the first time in so many months. It was a soothing balm to the ladies. "Mother, do not scold my sister for speaking the truth. I often find myself asking that same question, Georgie." Her nickname was his term of endearment.

Lady Anne smiled at her children, her life's blessings. She often felt the responsibility laid upon her young son, after the death of his father was too much. He had to become too responsible so young. In the period of days only, he became responsible for not only himself but hundreds of people who now depended on him, and the estate that was now his own. Lady Anne had helped with the transition, but she was no longer mistress of Pemberley. She was acting mistress of Pemberley, and was waiting for the day that her son married, to turn that title of to her.

Her son, as she knew he would, took the weight of the responsibility in all seriousness. He was a Darcy through and through, and she often wondered if he carried any of her genes, at all! By G-d, she carried him!

She had to step in multiple times, when her own brother and sister tried to step in and secure Pemberley in their families. From the moment she suggested it, Lady Anne rendered her sister Catherine's suggestion for her son and Anne to marry and unite the two homes ridiculous. Her brother was more sneaky, not sneaky enough that she never caught him though. He played with her sons emotions. His sense of love to his family, and pride.

She had stayed up many nights with her son, undoing the damage done by Catherine and the Earl, so much so, that he starting being indifferent to anything that they had to say. The proud, aloof exterior he now was an expert at was by definition, created by Catherine and the Earl. He no longer listened to their advice. And because they did not trust him as the man that he was, that he could not make the decisions for his own estate, the relationship between them were much strained.

Fitzwilliam, he carried her maiden name as his first, was always loyal to family no matter the tension, which is why he visited Rosings every Easter. Catherine kept the pretense that he was there to visit Anne, her own namesake, but the truth was known by the entire family. He was there to go through her books. His excellent sense of business was utilized to save Lady Catherine from herself.

None the less he was always happy to come home. Except this year. This year was different.

He did come home, but he was not himself. He was tired, and cranky, and forlorn, and, well there was no other way she could put it, heartbroken. At first Lady Anne, unassumingly presumed that it had something to do with her sister, and she had half the mind to call her out. No one messed with her children, ever. Another reason why Georgiana never visited Catherine without the companionship of her mother.

Imagine her surprise then, when her sweet young daughter came to her one night, crying, because her big brother was heartbroken, over a girl, who rejected his proposal, his love, and his heart. She could not understand anyone could reject a fine man such as her son, until she heard the story from him.

He was more upset with himself than the woman he loved, most ardently. He had come to regret his harsh words with her about her family, and connections. He did not regret his love for her, as much as he tried. But she was especially concerned when he mentioned what Wickham had told her of him, the cad. And surprised, at the letter he had said he had written her, then fled without her response.

He had not known then if she had even read the letter. He had guessed not, that she despised him that much.

By their interactions yesterday, Lady Anne, had guessed that she had. She also guessed, that Wickham's claims were the main reason she had rejected her son, that even then, Elizabeth was far from indifferent to her son, and that even the objections he had raised about her family did not play a part. Except, perhaps the Bingley part. But as far as Lady Anne was concerned, that was soon to be corrected.

She moved to sit next to her son and daughter and wrapped her arms about them. "I love you both dearly. And no matter what this next chapter brings, I always will. You two are my angels." She turned to Darcy. "Son," she ran a finger across his cheek, "We will do everything, in our power, to make sure that Elizabeth's future home will be Pemberley. It is home, it is where she belongs."

Darcy was about to speak when Mrs. Reynolds walked through the door, ushering their guests in.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Georgiana, hardly the shy girl she was just a year ago, stood and ran to greet her. "I am so excited that you all are here. We shall have a grand afternoon!" She turned to her mother and brother, who were walking up behind her. "Is not that right Mama? We have so much planned that you shall never want to leave, ever!" Her childhood innocence brought blushes to Darcy and Elizabeth's faces, as Lady Anne looked on in pleasure.

"Of course my love," she turned to Elizabeth. "Would you introduce us to your companions, Miss Elizabeth, I fear I have not met them before."

Elizabeth, embarrassed when she suddenly remembered her manners, "This is," she struggled to put her words together in front of the great lady, and the man who had been in her day dreams since that fateful day she had rejected him and his proposals. She cleared her throat and began again. "This is my aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, they are from London. I am traveling with them this summer."

They all made their greetings, and Lady Anne was quite surprised at their clothing, they were well dressed, and their manners were that of the rich society. "You are all welcome to Pemberley, of course. I fear the men would rather be out of doors," she slid a sly glance to her son. "fishing. So I thought that since it is quite nice outside, that we would join them. A picnic, around the lake, then we shall return later for supper."

"That is very generous of you, Mrs. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner said in surprise. "I assure you we require not such grandeur."

"Nonsense. You are friends," practically family, she thought, "and I love hosting outings."

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and offered his arm to Elizabeth, and Mrs. Gardiner and led them through the door, and outside to the waiting carriages. Mr. Gardiner followed with Georgiana and Lady Darcy on his arms. As they made their way to the lake conversation was relaxed, mostly with Lady Anne and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner doing all the talking. Though each were not too busy to notice the little glances between the young Elizabeth and Darcy.

"Do you like the lake, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy asked her as he escorted to their picnic spot, then jumbled his words. "I mean, not this lake. Well yes this lake, but also-" Elizabeth giggled

"Lakes in general," she finished for him. "Yes I do. I spent many a summers with my father around a lake. Though I do not like fishing. Tis a cruel sport, not made for women." She giggled. "Though they taste quite good, when cooked."

Her giggles made him relax, and he was relieved at the easy banter she provided. "Tell me then, Miss Elizabeth, what is considered a womanly sport?" He raised a brow in her direction.

"Embroidering cushions, as Miss Bingley would say."

Lady Anne behind them choked out a laugh, and Georgiana giggled, "See mama, even Miss Elizabeth notices Miss Bingley's qualms! And she has not known her as long as I!"

They made it to the spot where they would have their picnic. "This is a beautiful prospect," Mrs. Gardiner stated admirably. "I remember growing up in Lambton, and we would always come here. I must say that the beauty is the same, but I did not admire it so much. You do not miss your home, until you leave it."

"You grew up in Lambton?" Lady Anne was in shock.

"Yes, we try and return every other year to visit old friends. I'm afraid all of my family has moved away."

"That is sad, indeed. My late husband, had many childhood memories of Lambton. All of them he recalled with fondness. I remember being smitten by all of this when we first married. I grew up in Matlock, and while it is beautiful, It is nothing to Pemberley, or Derbyshire. I would not trade it."

"How long, if you do not mind my asking, Lady Anne, where you and Mr. Darcy married?" Lady Anne was not surprised at the question, merely the questioner.

"We were married two years before we had Fitzwilliam, so two and twenty. Goodness, it seems so long ago."

"Goodness! That is a lifetime," Elizabeth was in shock.

"Sometimes, my dear, even a lifetime is not enough time." She patted the young woman's hand and turned to her son. "Were you not to go fishing son? I'm sure Mr. Gardiner would enjoy the company." She smiled. "Go and be sociable." Elizabeth giggled at this. "My son is extremely shy," she said to the ladies as he walked away.

"Mother," he called back in irritation.

"What? I am speaking the truth, am I not?" Darcy's groan cause the ladies more laughter.

"He's shy?" Elizabeth was the first to speak. "He does not appear it."

"Brother has always been shy, or socially awkward. He does not make friends easy," Georgiana giggled.

Elizabeth was in shock at this, though she heard it from the man himself, she teased him then, told him to take his aunt's advice and practice. But hearing it from his family themselves, those closest to him, it was another revelation, of the man that she had grown to respect, revere, and even love.

"Yes. I am afraid, the Darcy's are not known for their excellent socializing skills. But they are good men, and women," she smiled at her daughter, "none the less. I find nothing to complain about."

"Was Mr. Darcy shy when you met him, Elizabeth," her aunt questioned.

Elizabeth giggled, "I do not recall him being shy. But I do recall he talked little, danced little, and drank a lot. Perhaps, now that I think about it, it was just nerves." She turned to Lady Anne, "What of his father, when you met him. Was he?"

"James was," she searched for the right words, "he was. He could not say more than three words to me. Hi, yes, and goodbye."

Georgiana laughed, "That sounds truly horrible mama. It is a wonder you and papa ever got married."

"Sometimes, my love, you have to look past the exterior into their interior. You would not want them to judge you by the way you talk, or do not talk, would you? It is the essence of character, their personalities, and their love that means the most."

Lady Anne's words affected Elizabeth, more than she liked, and she excused herself for a walk. Lady Anne and Mrs. Gardiner shared a knowing look as the young woman walked away.

Elizabeth came upon Mr. Darcy on her way to the lake, surprised that he was not there. "Mr. Darcy. Are you not fishing." The man who had been sitting on the ground, stood in surprise.

"Miss Bennet, I find, I am unable to concentrate" he motioned to her uncle and his steward down by the lake, laughing.

"Why is that, Mr. Darcy?" She took a step closer to him.

"Because I-" He was cut off, but the feeling of her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

It was exquisite.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your reviews mean more than you know! Check out my new story as well called Father and Son!**_

Chapter 3

Darcy pulled back from the woman breathless, "Elizabeth-" he blushed, "I mean Miss Bennet. I apologize."

"For what, Mr. Darcy?" The girl was far too charming for her own good and it was all Darcy could do not to take her in his arms again, and ravish her.

"I should not have been so forward, Miss Bennet. It was not proper."

_So now I'm Miss Bennet, now? What happened to Miss Elizabeth? _"Mr. Darcy, considering I am the one who initiated it, it is I should be apologizing."

"A gentleman always bears the burdens for the lady."

Elizabeth stepped back a bit so she could clearly see his perfect face. "I fear that I have imposed far too many burdens on your person already. I feel that it was unfair, and I apologize. I should not have said the things I said to you that day. Especially since most of it was unwarranted, and untrue."

"What did you say that I did not deserve? I spoke of love, while condemning those who loved you. Miss Bennet, would I could take all those hateful remarks back, but I cannot."

"Why can you not, Mr. Darcy?"

"Because, I fear that every time you see my face, those words will come back and haunt you. Those words you said to me, were no more than I deserve. I actually deserve so much worse."

"No," she stepped forward, her hand cupped his cheek. "No. I did not know you then. I wanted to hurt you, as you had hurt me. How is that not the same? How could I accuse you of not being a gentleman, when all you have was acted as one in front of me. I accepted the attentions of another, not because he was a good person, but because he soothed my vanity. No, Mr. Darcy, what of forgiveness?"

"You forgive me, Miss Bennet? After all I did?"

"As long as you forgive me. And am I not Miss Elizabeth anymore," she teased. "I much prefer that to Miss Bennet. That way I know you are not confusing me with my sisters."

"Never," his voice was deep, and raspy, "I could never."

"I was teasing you Mr. Darcy."

His smile was magnificent in response. "You should smile like that more often, it makes you seem not so frightening"

"I fear, Miss Elizabeth, that should you continue to feed me compliments, I shall never need to feed my ego again."

"I shall be more than willing to comply, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth laughed.

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"Then you will allow me to begin again?"

"If that is your wish, or you could pick up where you left off."

Darcy was beside himself. He wanted to take her in his arms, demand her to marry him, here at Pemberley. Then she would never have to leave him again. But his Elizabeth deserved more than that. "I want to marry you Elizabeth. I want you here with me. But you deserve so much more, so much more than I can give you. These last months," he bit back a laugh. "These last months, even more so have tormented me. So often I wondered if I were ever to see you again, if you had accepted the hand of some other gentleman. And yet even then, I realized that if that were to happen, I could not let you go. I would have to find a way to be in your life. Even if it meant that it was watching from a distance. I set out determined to make you pay for rejecting me. No one has ever denied me anything. I am terribly spoilt. My mother means well, but she is doting, I wanted for nothing. Everything, my whole life was handed to me on a silver platter. Imagine my surprise, when I was prepared to set wedding plans into motion, and preparing to introduce Pemberley to a new mistress, I was denied the one thing I wanted dearly."

"How you must have suffered." Her voice was soft as she reached for his hand. "I truly did not mean to torment you."

He shook his head vigorously, "You made me look at myself, Elizabeth. You were absolutely right. I suppose in the back of my mind my behavior, I knew, was off putting. But I never realized," he looked down at their joined hands, "I never realized that my lack of social decorum, no matter how much I criticize others more overly rambunctiousness socially, mine could be a failing. I figured that if I could become the man that my parents raised me to be, if I could become a man who actually deserves you. And only then when, and if you could ever accept me, then I would know I truly earned your esteem."

"Your mother," Elizabeth laughed.

"Is worse than your mother in the art of matchmaking."

Elizabeth's laugh could be heard across the grounds then, and brought a smile to the whole party. "She is more of a concealing nature."

"She is not," he laughed.

"What she must think of me."

"She thinks you a bewitching woman, who captured, and broke the heart of her darling son. Though when she heard the details, she was quite swayed in your favor. Especially when I told her of Bingley. She hit me."

"She struck you?" Elizabeth was astonished.

"It has been a while since my mother has struck me. Since I was boy at least. She told me that I should be happy that it was simply a rejection, and not something far worse, as she wanted to do."

She giggled at that. "I shall have to thank her."

"There is hardly a need," Lady Anne's voice startled Elizabeth, who looked amused as her son dropped hands with the young woman, and the blushes spread across the two lovers faces. "Am I interrupting something."

Darcy had to hide his groan. He loved his mother, but sometimes she could be embarrassing. He could imagine that Elizabeth was feeling the same thing.

Lady Anne took the silence as a message. "Very well then," she turned to her son. "Do not linger long. Or your lunch will be there no longer. You know how your sister loves strawberries." And with that she went off.

Elizabeth could not contain her giggles any longer, Darcy joined her, his rich baritone laughter filling the air.

"Miss Elizabeth, do you think it possible," he cleared his throat, "do you think that." He looked down at his hands and watched her tiny hand take his again. DAMN! "Do you think we could start anew? That is..." her hands were distracting him most pleasurebly.

"I love you Mr. Darcy."

His eyes widened. "Truly?"

"I do. I am sorry it took so long for me to realize."

"Oh Elizabeth," his elation shown through his eyes. "You will marry me then? Really?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I hope you all like this twist that I threw in there. Of course I got to make this story interesting and not entirely cannon! **_

_**Review! **_

Chapter 4

As Elizabeth made her way back to the group of women, she could not help but smile. Her Mr. Darcy decided it was time to make a favorable impression upon her dear uncle, so with a quiet kiss, at which she was sure the group of ladies had seen, considering Georgiana's giggle being all that was a child catching her parents in an embrace, delightful and light. He left her with a flourish bow to the ladies and made his way down to the men around the lake, leaving his new fiancé at the mercy of his matchmaking mama, and his baby sister, who he had recently discovered took delight in embarrassing him. A lot.

The man's comic ways left a good impression on the ladies, especially Mrs. Gardiner, so when Elizabeth finally reached their little huddle on the quilt, they could not help but make sport, at her expense, of course.

"I see my son, the comedian. Do tell us what you and my son were conversing about so seriously over there." Lady Anne's smile met her eyes, as it usually did, but perhaps this time Elizabeth saw a maternal glow in them. Her young daughter, however, burst into a fit of giggles, and Elizabeth and her Aunt could not help but smile at her. Though Elizabeth's face had turned quite red at this time, and it was time for her aunt to add her input.

"Sit down child, the sun is hot, your face is red," she teased. Her voice conveyed her amusement. "Perhaps you should put on your bonnet. Though the breeze is lovely."

"She is not red because of the sun!" Georgiana in all her innocence could not contain her glee. She, unlike her serious brother, enjoyed the follies, and embarrassment of others. She adored Miss Elizabeth though, very much, and meant no harm. She very much wanted her presence at Pemberley extended and she was sure she would soon get her wish. "She is red because Fitzwilliam kissed her! And she knows we saw! Tis so romantic!" She collapsed back on her elbows with a sigh, staring at the sky.

"Georgiana!" Lady Anne's rebuke was playful, before she turned back to Elizabeth. "But do tells us Miss Bennet. What news?"

"News?" Elizabeth was not at all confidant with her new relationship and new not how to convey her feelings of joy to her future mother-in-law.

"My son is the definition of all that is proper and good, as you are well aware, and his actions, just recently," she smirked towards Mrs. Gardiner, "he would not be so forward if there was not some understanding, or you were not in agreement with him. If there was not an agreement between the two of you. Do tell us. Do not keep us in suspense." Mrs. Gardiner nodded in silent agreement, delighted at Elizabeth's lack of speech for the first time since she's known her. She was struck with Cupid's Arrow, at this she knew her niece had finally met her match.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. When she did again she was interrupted by Mr. Darcy himself. "Do congratulate us mother, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Georgiana," at this she giggled in delight and he shook his head at his little sister, "elizabeth has asked me to be her husband and I have accepted."

At this Elizabeth gasped in shock and the other's in the party laughed. Elizabeth could hardly feign indignation.

"Oh, did I get that backwards, my love?" he teased and the party laughed again, "Let me correcct myself, but you should know, that this is an honor, for I most always am right,"

"I'm sure," Elizabeth muttered.

He laughed and shook his head and turned to the rest of the group, "Excuse me, I have asked Elizabeth to be my wife, and she has accepted," after Georgiana's cheer, he continued. "I shall travel to Longbourn directly to obtain permission."

"Can I go too brother," Georgiana pleaded with her older brother. "Please? I promise to not be a bother. I promise to behave. Please?"

He wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulder, as he saw Maddie Gardiner take her niece aside and talk to her in hushed tones, "I figured, Georgiana, that you would want to stay here and be a part of the party, my dear. Mr. Bingley and his sisters are to arrive tomorrow." He looked again at Elizabeth, and saw that she had heard his comment, but she was in deep conversation with her aunt. He wondered what was going on but continued. "I have a hope that he might accompany me on horse-back to Longbourn, and perhaps we can have Netherfield open when the Gardiners and Miss Elizabeth get back from their trip."

Mrs. Gardiner was talking to her niece, her happiness written across her face, but the seriousness of her tone, Elizabeth also heard. "Elizabeth, you must tell him. You need to. You're agreeing to a life with this man. He needs to know who you really are. Especially now. You know Mr. Bennet is not the one who he needs to be asking permission from. He is only your uncle, Lizzy. No. You must tell him. You need to tell them all." Elizabeth nodded in agreement, and turned to the group quickly catching up with their conversation, and her aunt held her hand.

"I see no reason," Anne thought out loud, "that you should return after getting permission. Perhaps, since, Miss Elizabeth and the Gardiners are leaving tomorrow, and you as well are planning to of course, the ladies can follow in the carriage. We can stop in London until we have word from you, then make our way down to Hertfordshire."

Georgiana's face was one of serious contemplation, Lady Anne had seen that face many times as her daughter got older, the first when she was first learning to take her first steps. Georgiana had a tendency to think her thoughts out loud, she had no filter, which is why so many loved her. Her innocence in that, was priceless. This was one of those times, as she spoke her thoughts, she did not know she was speaking, out loud. "A whole drive with the painted orange peacock. How shall I manage?" she sighed and was shocked when the whole group was laughing at her. At this she realized her error and blushed.

Lady Anne scolded her daughter, "Georgiana Darcy! I will remind you, that even though you are exactly as your father in thought processes, and errors, that you need to apply a filter to your mouth. Miss Bingley is a refined-"

"Painted peacock," Darcy interrupted. "I am sorry mother, but Georgiana, she is speaking the truth. I dearly love my friend, but his sisters are lacking in-"

"Feathers," Elizabeth giggled.

"And greenery," laughed Darcy as he watched Georgiana jump up and hug her soon to be sister. "Oh Elizabeth," she stopped, "can I call you that?" at Elizabeth's nod she continued. "I am so happy that you are to be coming back here. To live here. I always wanted a sister."

"And I always wanted a brother," Darcy's sarcasm made his sister giggle and his mother blush.

"I do love you brother, but Elizabeth is a female, and understands my, what do you call them, my whims." Elizabeth giggled again, and Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Before," Elizabeth began thankful for her aunt and uncle behind her for support. "Before we make any decisions, there is something I need to confess, or admit."

The group quieted at her serious tone, and stared at her, while Maddie Gardiner squeezed her hand. Elizabeth smiled at her in thanks.

"I," she bagan, the nervousness in her voice was evident, "You do not need to ask Mr. Bennet for permission," at this Darcy started, but Elizabeth held up to silence him. "He is not my father," Darcy gasped and Elizabeth continued, wary of Lady Anne's stare. "I mean, I consider him my father, he did raise me, but alas he is not. He is my uncle. Mrs. Bennet is my aunt, by her marriage to him. And Jane is my cousin."

"Who is your father, Elizabeth?" Darcy's voice cracked and Anne rubbed her sons arm in comfort, but also looked on, intrigued.

"My father was the Earl of Burlington," Elizabeth began as Anne gasped. "My mother was-"

"Sarah Bennet," Lady Anne finished for her, and Darcy looked at his mother in confusion.

"Yes," Elizabeth continued. "She passed soon after my birth, my brother stayed with my father, he had to learn the ways, I suppose, my father figured I needed a mother figure, and did not want me to live with his brother and wife, so he sent me to the Bennet's. I have lived with them since before I can remember, with the exception that I spend Christmas, Easter, and some part of the summer with them. This year was an exception. My father passed last year, and George is still trying to get use to his role yet. He never wanted it you see, and never paid any attention. We were supposed to travel to continent this year, but because he could not, he granted me permission to travel with the Gardiners." She smiled at them and they at her. "I have not had a season in the ton, nor do I want one. That is why, though, no one knows of me."

"I was under the impression that they lost the child as well." Lady Anne's smile was smile, but Elizabeth knew she understood.

"No ma'am. I am the child, I hope I am not lost," she giggled.

"And your brother," Darcy spoke softly. "Where is he located?"

"Burlington House, sir," Mr. Gardiner spoke up, "In fact, I spoke with him not three months ago, before journeying to Longbourn to pick up Elizabeth. We are to actually drop her off there. We were not going back to Longbourn. He wants time with his sister."

Lady Anne nodded. "I have met him, and now recognize the resemblance. He is a most agreeable man."

Elizabeth giggled. "I hope so. I would not want him to scare off those who do not know him."

"And this is where you are expected to marry from?" Darcy's question brought chills down her spine. He still wanted to marry her!

"I do not know the exact rules I must follow sir. I suppose so, though I know we own property in Yorkshire as well."

"It is tradition for the women to marry from their place of birth, but you do not know yours."

"Not place of birth, place where my family is from, therefore, it should Burlington House."

"Do any in Hertfordshire know this?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I have been with the Bennet's for so long that I am just another daughter to them, and we just left it that way. My dowry is generous, so Mr. Bennet felt no need to tell aunt of this, so therefore no one knows except he and I. And I also receive an allowance monthly from my family, also uncle receives one for keeping me. Every month my brother sends me necessities. He is a caring brother, and I miss him dearly."

Darcy took one of her hands, "Do any of the younger girls no any of this?"

"No to them I am just an older sister. Mary might have an inclination. Jane knows for sure, but we hardly talk of it. We are very much like sisters. We do not know any difference. She knows everything about me."

He smiled, "then I shall request an audience with the Earl directly, and then I shall speak to Mr. Bennet," Elizabeth smiled, "because I know what he is to you."

"I am sorry, I have been dishonest of this. I honestly should have said something sooner."

Lady Anne wrapped an arm around her soon to be daughter. "It matters not if you have money, or have none. What matters is that you are here, with us. It is where you are meant to be."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So glad that you all like the twist! Keep reading and reviewing! You all ROCK!**_

Chapter 5

To say that Bingley was excited to follow Darcy to London, and then to Longbourn, would be an understatement, Elizabeth mused, as she and the Gardiners, made their way south to London, following the Hurst's carriage. The man was absolutely in raptures to discover that his angel would soon be in his presence again.

Slowly the caravan which included three carriages, and two men on horseback made their way to London, stopping once to change horses and get refreshment.

It was at one of those stops where Miss Bingley could be heard lamenting the fact that they didn't even get to stay at Pemberley, for she dearly loved the house. Even better, Elizabeth thought, that she did not know the reason the party was actually travelling to London.

Georgiana was often at Elizabeth's side during the break, more so because, she did not want to be near Miss Bingley. For Georgiana was a meek girl, truly she was, she was also a girl with the mouth of her father, and sometimes, only sometimes, and quite on accident, she found herself saying things that she never meant to say out loud. So Elizabeth was a safe person to be near. She could not bring herself to say a bad thing about Miss Elizabeth Bennet, eh, "Miss Elizabeth." The girl turned to face her and she continued, "What is your last name?"

"I am a part of the Cavendish family, Miss Darcy."

"Oh," the young girl paused and Lady Anne looked at her with encouragement. "Your family is very rich then." The insecurity that the young girl was feeling, Elizabeth could read on her face. If she was really rich, then why would she make a match with her dearest brother.

"I suppose so," Elizabeth began. "But whomever said that money was the key to happiness? I would much rather be poor and married to a man I can love and respect than rich and married to a man that makes me miserable," she reassured the young woman as they sat down and waited for the carriages to become available again. "You need not worry, Georgiana. Your brother is not so poor. I'm sure he's tolerable," she teased as the Darcy himself made his way towards him, and Elizabeth knew he had heard every word.

"Am I now, Miss Elizabeth? Simply tolerable."

"Oh, I suppose," she said with wave, and turned to Lady Anne, who was content just watching her children. "I fear, if I give him a compliment, he might use that against me later, to get his way."

Anne chuckled at the true assessment of her son. "The Darcy men are the same. They have been for generations. They are taciturn, and unsociable, but to the women they love they are loyal, and sweet, and very, very use to getting their way. They do things that make a simple please and thank you to shame. Georgiana received a piano the last time Fitzwilliam needed something from her."

Georgiana giggled at her brother who had the decency to stand there and act affronted. "Are you saying I buy my darling sisters hosting abilities with expensive gifts? I do no such thing."

"Fitzwilliam, you cannot sit there and lie to your mother. I know where all those lovely new dresses of hers are coming from. She is getting spoiled, and it is all your fault, I can hardly contain her. Perhaps once you're married, your wife can be on the receiving end of these gifts in return for her hosting abilities!"

Elizabeth giggled. "You'll find that I am not easily bought."

Miss Bingley, who had witnessed their conversation from afar, though did not hear a word, found herself insanely jealous of all the attention all of the Darcy's were paying Elizabeth. She had met Lady Anne five times before and not once could she carry on a conversation with her, now the country nobody was succeeding in what Caroline had failed to do. Of course she had tried to sit herself near Mr. Darcy, and Georgiana during supper, if she was to be mistress of Pemberley, then naturally that is where she should be seated. But Lady Anne had objected to it. She said they would be seated by rank. By rank! Surely that country nobody was not ranked than her, and did not deserve to sit next to the Lady and Mr. Darcy. But she did!

She, of course, tried to complain to her brother about it, but he was too busy talking to Miss Elizabeth about her family back at Longbourn. The country chit was basically unraveling months of work that Mr. Darcy, and she herself had done, in separating Jane and Bingley. And Darcy seemed happy about it!

She found Mrs. Hurst, who had just finished talking with her brother, as they awaited the carriages to be prepared. Louisa was pale, and staring at the country chit.

"I cannot believe how course and brown Eliza Bennet looks. Is it not positively-" Caroline was interrupted by a hand on her arm, and an icy stare.

"Caroline. I think it best we keep our opinions of Miss Elizabeth to ourselves. It would not do for anybody to here our opinions in town now, especially."

"Louisa you jest. I do not see a problem with it. Surely, what can you mean?"

"Miss Elizabeth, is not the person we believed her to be in Hertfordshire. Charles just told me."

Caroline was scandalized and eager for a juicy piece of gossip. "Well, pray, do not keep me in suspense."

Mrs. Hurst sighed at her sister before she started. "She is not a Bennet daughter, and in fact, she hails from a very prestigous family."

"Of course she is a Bennet," Caroline let out a snort. "We saw her father, and mother, and unruly sisters in Hertfordshire. Such a miserable family."

"No," Louisa pulled her aside, "No Caroline. No she is not. She is a cousin to the Bennet family, yes. But not a Bennet. Though she has Bennet blood. She is the sister of the Earl of Burlington. Darcy has made her an offer of marriage. That is wh. Darcy has made her an offer of marriage. That is why we are all traveling to London. He is seeking permission from her brother."

Caroline Bingley, could only consider this a joke. "Do be serious, Louisa. She is no daughter or sister of an Earl."

"I am serious," Louisa hissed. "Do you think Charles would make up this story to me if it was not true. Do you think that we would be traveling to London and staying for a while, instead of going directly to Hertfordshire if it were not true. And what about the seating arrangements at lunch? Do you not find that to be all the confirmation you need in this matter? Open your eyes, Caroline!"

Caroline was a smart girl, or a rather stupid one, especially at this moment. "Miss Eliza. How is your family since the military left town? I hear that everyone was especially fond of Mr. Wickham, yourself included."

Elizabeth seethed, as Georgiana moved behind her. "They are baring it the best they can, Miss Bingley. In fact, I should ask you. How was your time in Scarborough? I hear it is lovely there this time of year. 'Tis a shame though. I heard you had an unfortunate run in with a peacock."

As much as they tried, the Darcy's, all of them, and the Gardiner's could not contain their laughter, as Caroline could only stare at her in shock.

Bingley was left trying not to laugh for the sake of his sister, and agreeing with Elizabeth. Caroline had a long ways to go in his eyes before she could do right by him again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Very excited to introduce Elizabeth's brother. He'll be playing a BIG part in this story. **_

Chapter 6

Fitzwilliam Darcy at the age of eight and twenty, considered himself, most humbly, to be a reasonable man. A man of culture, and class, and not prone to fancies or swoons. He was a shrewd business man, who knew how to handle his money, thus doubling the fortune of his late father before him to nearly twenty-four thousand a year. He was private though, that even those who were his closest friends and family knew not of his greater than reported wealth.

Not even his mother or sister.

So why then, if all of this is the case was he so nervous and faint right now. Standing in the middle of the parlor of the House of Burlington where he requested an audience with the Earl, he was nearly shaking in his boots.

He knew Elizabeth had been telling the truth the moment she spoke up of her actual parentage. She was not a dishonest person. But the actual lack of time she actually spent here, in her home, in this actual house, was apparent about an hour ago, when they arrived to drop her off.

The servants where effusive in their curtsy, and making sure that she did not have to lift a finger. It was Lady Elizabeth would you like refreshment sent, or Lady Elizabeth, can I see you to your room to change from your traveling clothes. Elizabeth, he could tell, was use to doing things on her own. She was not use to the attention that they bestowed upon her, and perhaps, besides the obvious, that is why she hid away at Longbourn with her extended family. She was hiding from herself.

Darcy took his time to look around the parlor. He noticed many portraits done of the family. A large one hung in the center of the west wall, where there were no windows of a boy and a little girl, whom he could easily see was Elizabeth. He guessed the boy to be her brother. The other portraits around the room, where of the two growing up.

And while he knew she spent not enough time with her own father, he could figure that her father was a doting one.

Which meant her brother would be so just as much.

Which made what Darcy had to do next that much harder.

He groaned silently to himself, as he looked at portrait after portrait. He would never admit that he was actually wondering, while staring at the pictures of his love, what their own daughters might look like. Especially as he looked at one of Elizabeth in a white dress, her hair down and a little white bow at the top of her head. He guessed her to be around four or five in the picture. As he stared at her he could see in that picture what he saw in her now.

Fearless and unassuming determination.

It was a heady brew. And one that he was very willing to take on.

He could not picture his life without her at this point. After those disappointing days after Hunsford he had tried. He prayed to God to make him forget her. To make him love another. She was not worthy of the Darcy name. She had rejected him, and therefore deserved to suffer. She should feel pain, just as he had with her rejection. Love be damned.

It did not last long though, being a man, primarily raised by his mother, he was too compassionate to allow her to suffer. He allowed himself to hope that he might see her again. That he might change her mind, and she would take him wholeheartedly. That she would love him, and marry him. Become his wife, lover, mother of his children ,daughter to his mother, and sister to his darling Georgie.

He searched for excuse after excuse, of reasons to go to Hertfordshire. His last resort, he would've implemented as soon as Bingley got to Pemberley. He was going to tell Bingley of his interference, and travel with him back to Netherfield, and beg Miss Jane's forgiveness on the matter now.

Then Elizabeth would see him in a different light. Then Elizabeth would have no cause to doubt him.

Then maybe Elizabeth would've been his.

So when he saw her at Pemberley, as he was walking with his sister to the music room, he could not let her get away. Not that time. He

He would not let her get away this time.

This time she was in his home, his realm. She was in his territory. And he would not allow her to get away. Not without some explanation. Some comfort that perhaps, just perhaps, her feelings for him had changed some.

Surely she could not be so angry with him then if she was there touring his own home. She knew where he lived. Why would she tour the home if she were still upset with him.

He wondered at her thoughts as she looked over Pemberley. Was she envisioning herself there? If she had accepted him, she would have been mistress there already. Was she regretting her decision?

Did she love him?

He had not counted on his mother's help, or his sisters, but deep down, he appreciated it. Even if their affectionate teasing made him blush on several accounts.

He looked around the parlor once more.

How could he have ever thought his Elizabeth so beneath him? No matter the titles or position in society that he now knew she possessed. If she had not a penny to her name, he would still feel the same way about her. So men loved the chase, and he was not one of them.

Did he regret the manner in which he presented himself in Hertfordshire? Yes he did. Did he regret proposing or loving Elizabeth Bennet? No. Not at all.

And now, she was no longer Elizabeth Bennet, but Lady Elizabeth Burlington. A member of the Cavendish family. A family more grand than his own, and nothing, not the way he loved her, not the way she teased him, or challenged him, or even sat him down over his arrogance had changed.

Whoever thought change was a good thing, was sorely mistaken.

Even after she confessed her parentage, her attitude, her view on the world, nothing had changed at all.

She loved him, wholeheartedly. She rejected his first proposal. She had not loved him then.

She did now!

And that was all he needed.

He turned at the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

"Mr. Darcy," the man was tall, with dark hair, and looked much like Elizabeth. "You wanted to speak to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates, on top of dealing with writer's block, I am dealing with the flu as well. Ugh What a spring break. Please Review. I read them all and I'm glad this story is being so well received. I try my best. **

Chapter 7

The Earl of Burlington was a tall man, dark hair, brown eyes, and an imposing figure. Those that knew him, knew him to be very nice, and genteel. He never rose his voice to his servants, or his family and was very loyal. Thos who did not know him however, would think him reserved and quite formidable. He was not the type of person who talked easily with strangers, yet he never was without anyone to converse.

He was the exact opposite of his beloved sister, so much in fact, that people who knew them did not think that they could actually be related.

He was excited to have his sister back home with him, however, and was excited to sit and converse with her. But it would have to wait until after his meeting with this Mr. Darcy fellow, who had requested an audience with him, shortly after Elizabeth returned home.

He could guess why the man, whom he guessed to be a few years older than himself, was there. It was obvious. But that did not mean that he would part with his sister easily.

"Mr. Darcy." he leaned against the wall, amused to see the man jump from his reverie. "You wished to speak to me."

Mr. Darcy, he could see, was quite nervous and perhaps a little shy. He had heard of him through common acquaintances but never met him until now. _And what a meeting it will be_, he thought to himself.

"Sir," Darcy's voice was hoarse, and timid and he was kicking himself, because the speech that he had all planned out was not coming to him at all now.

"People say sir, I'm reminded of my father. You may call me Burlington." Normally when meeting new acquaintances he would allow them his Christian name. But he wanted Darcy to sweat it out. If he was the right man for his beloved sister, he would walk over hot coals and tattered bridges for her. He would give him nothing and expect everything and all the right answers in return. "You may continue." Burlington walked across the room and poured him a glass of Brandy. "I would offer you a glass, but it seems that you are already at a loss of words, I doubt with it I'd ever get a response."

He was toying with him, Darcy knew this, and he was struck with how much the Earl reminded him of Elizabeth. The fearless teasing and the twinkle in his eyes was identical to hers and suddenly Darcy felt relatively at ease. Probably would be more so if this man did not hold his future on the line.

"I have come to ask you for permission," he cleared his throat suddenly realizing how dry it was. "That is. I have come to ask you for permission to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage."

"Has she not accepted you, yet," the Earl looked surprise.

"She has."

"Then you would be coming to ask for permission to marry her not to ask for her hand, is that right?"

Darcy was taken aback. "I suppose that is right."

"And if I were to deny you this permission, what would you do?"

"I-" he started. "I do not know, sir."

"She is a very rich woman."

"I care not for her money or her title, only her."

"She was raised by a country gentleman."

"He is a gentleman, as am I, so far we are equal."

"What is the reason for wanting marriage with my sister."

Darcy blushed but did not respond, thinking it too personal, especially to his intendeds brother.

"I see," Edward took a leisure sip of his drink. "And has she told you that our cousin, the Duke has asked for her hand."

Darcy startled at this whispered, "No she has not."

"She has refused him naturally. She was always stubborn. But I fear his reaction should I say yes to you, and she accept you. Which you tell me she already has. You see the dilemma I face?"

Darcy nodded. "I do."

"However sir, I consider myself a responsible man. I could not possibly deny you permission. It is my sister who should decide who she wants to marry. I never believed in that notion to marry for connection. My father did not believe in it either. But the Duke does. And he is determined that my Elizabeth should be his wife. He could make it unbearable for you, if you are not ready to face the challenge."

"I am not afraid. I would cross the highest peaks for Elizabeth."

"He is a tempermantal man, you see Mr. Darcy, and always gets his way. The one person who never yields to him however, is Elizabeth. He is quite partial to her."

"A woman should not be afraid of her husband."

"Elizabeth is a rare woman. I doubt she is afraid of anything."

"Of a loveless marriage."

"That is true, perhaps. But even should she be forced, I am convinced that she would make the best of it."

"You would force her on such a man."

"I do not know what you speak, sir. Such a man?"

"Excuse me," Darcy sat down, "I misspoke. You would force her on a man she did not love and perhaps feared a little."

"Elizabeth does not fear the Duke. Though you are right, I would not force Elizabeth to marry anyone she did not want to. But some of these things are out of even my control."

"Your own sister? How so?"

"My family is an old one, Mr. Darcy," Burlington began but Darcy interrupted.

"As is mine."

Burlington nodded, "Yes. But you see. The Duke is the head of our family, I am merely a pawn. And though my fortune is my own and does not depend on the Devonshire's, the connection between the two families is a great one. Devonshire, Cavendish, Burlington. We, all of us, depend on one another"

"And where does Miss Elizabeth fall into this."

Burlington merely shrugged.


End file.
